


Телефон на беззвучном режиме

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, UST, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Надо отдать должное Криштиану – он с достоинством принял несуразный лепет, так тщательно выдаваемый Лионелем за «взвешенное и обдуманное решение», с таким же достоинством произнес «Ну и иди на хуй» и положил трубку.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Телефон на беззвучном режиме

Впервые за долгое время Криштиану оказывается дома один. Не то, чтобы это расстраивает — он знатный любитель самокопания в тишине и спокойствии, но сейчас присутствие хотя бы горничной или настырного Мендеша не помешало бы.

Криштиану ставит телефон на беззвучный режим и бросает его на стеллаж у входной двери — золотистый корпус противно грохочет о стекло. Последнее время Криш часто хватается за проверку непринятых звонков только поздно вечером. Это дает ему смутную надежду, что за ужин, длительную вечернюю разминку и банные процедуры кто-нибудь все же ему позвонит. Криштиану давно наблюдает странную тенденцию быть абсолютно никому не нужным, когда телефон лежит поблизости.

Он разувается, стягивая белоснежные кеды, и небрежно швыряет их в угол прихожей. Глория опять будет недовольна, она всегда ворчит, когда находит уличную обувь не на месте. И когда Криштиану не убирает мокрые полотенца из спальни. Ее бесит отдирать наклейки от огромных стеклянных дверей — Джуниору иногда не хватает места для развлечений, а Криштиану плевать на следы от клея.

Криштиану остается в одних джинсах, все же соблаговолив донести футболку до ванной и засунуть ее в корзину для белья. Он медленно окидывает взглядом огромную ванную, джакузи, надраенную до зеркального блеска, от которого рябит в глазах. Память услужливо подсовывает картины непотребств, происходивших здесь еще несколько недель назад. Показывает все то, что Криштиану так старается забыть.

Роналду трет глаза, машет головой, как китайский болванчик, но ничего не помогает, только ярче вспыхивают перед глазами пошлые картинки — два сплетенных тела, развратные стоны, которые так и хочется записать на диктофон, чтобы дрочить по ночам.

Криштиану кажется, что у него едет крыша.

Он идет на кухню, медленно переставляя ноги, словно к ним прицеплены утяжелители. Когда-то в Манчестере он часто тайком надевал их, чтобы тренироваться с мячом, спрятавшись ото всех, а сейчас он мечтает, чтобы ему их сняли или отрубили к херам обе «золотые» ноги.

Что хуже, быть некрасивым и трусливым, или брошенным? Криштиану знает ответ, но себе не признается.

Он ужинает в мертвой тишине, даже не пытаясь понять, что перед ним на тарелке — курица, свинина или чьи-нибудь внутренности. Криштиану жует, уставившись на ярко-голубой бассейн за стеклянными дверями. Его взгляд бродит от шезлонгов до лестницы, задерживается на синем кафеле, за который он когда-то цеплялся короткими ногтями, пока его трахали сзади, вдавливая в бортик бассейна.

Тогда они впервые трахались без смазки — следующие два дня Криштиану не мог нормально ходить и пользоваться туалетом. В те моменты он ненавидел в любовнике абсолютно все.

Роналду давится салатом и выплевывает его обратно на тарелку. От отвращения его чуть ли не выворачивает наизнанку, поэтому ошметки летят в мусор вместе с тарелкой. Жаль, что прошлое нельзя выкинуть туда же.

На телефоне высвечивается один непринятый вызов.

Долорес отвечает после второго гудка — опять сидела возле телефона и ждала, пока говнюк Криштиану перезвонит.

— Мам?

— Почему ты опять не отвечаешь? Я же волнуюсь.

— Мам, все хорошо. Я просто крайне задолбан и хочу отдохнуть.

В молчании Долорес больше слов, чем в речи президента Португалии.

— Криштиану, ты уверен, что все хорошо? Твой сын начинает задавать вопросы, он думает, что папа болен.

— Скажи ему, что его отец долбоеб.

— Не выражайся!

— Прости. Мам, я наберу тебе завтра. Поцелуй за меня Криштиану.

Долорес недовольно ворчит себе под нос и перед тем, как повесить трубку, задает вопрос, ради которого она и звонит каждый вечер:

— Он не звонил?

Криштиану долго молчит, комкая в руках невесть откуда взявшуюся салфетку.

— Ясно. Позвони мне завтра.

В тишине прихожей Криштиану, как девчонка, давится слезами, сжимая в руке телефон.

***

— Доброй ночи, родной, — Антонела целует его так нежно, что щемит сердце. Лионель вымученно улыбается и переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы спокойно дождаться, пока его некогда любимая женщина уснет спокойным сном.

Когда жена засыпает, он позорно сбегает на кухню и забирается с ногами в высокое кресло у окна. Он убеждает себя, что все дело в переизбытке эмоций и нервах, что никакие Криштиану, и уж тем более, никакие Роналду не являются причиной его бессонницы.

Он заваривает себе свой любимый мате, отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что Криш терпеть не может мате и уже убил бы Лео, будь Месси сейчас в пределах досягаемости. Они всегда ругались из-за пристрастия Лео к этому специфическому напитку, Криштиану даже запах не выносил и всегда начинал бухтеть.

Обычно каждая чайная церемония заканчивалась грязным сексом на кухонном столе, очередным раздавленным калабасом и синяками на заднице Роналду. Калабас было жалко, а вот задницу не очень.

Лионель таращится в окно на ночную Барселону, невольно сравнивая вид из окна дома Криштиану и то, что он сейчас видит перед собой. Но мысли снова меняют направление и Лео видит не далекие огни Камп Ноу, а подернутые поволокой глаза своего бывшего любовника, его блестящий от смазки член, прижатый к животу, и идеальное точеное тело.

От отчаяния ему хочется завыть, как волк на луну, но сейчас он может только зло заскрежетать зубами и сжать рукой некстати дернувшийся в трусах член. В который раз Лео вот так сидит под покровом ночи, спрятавшись от своей семьи за чашкой чая, мечтая хоть раз уснуть без сновидений, не видеть этого чертового португальца, перевернувшего его внутренний мир так, что на место теперь ничего не поставить. Вместо того, чтобы спать с женой, он давится травяной дрянью и мучается от перманентного стояка.

Может, Месси и гениальный футболист, но он трус.

Он все делал не так, говорил не то. Но надо отдать должное Криштиану — он с достоинством принял несуразный лепет, так тщательно выдаваемый Лионелем за «взвешенное и обдуманное решение», с таким же достоинством произнес «Ну и иди на хуй» и положил трубку.

Они не виделись уже 2 недели, три дня и шестнадцать часов.

Лео вертит в руках телефон, по буквам набирая слова, которые он никому не отправит.

У него больше нет номера Криштиану. И Криштиану у него больше тоже нет.


End file.
